Prove My Love for You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Helena's love for Kokoro is strong and Christie learns it the hard way


**Prove My Love For You**

 **Pairing: Helena x Kokoro**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I haven't written about this pairing for a long time now. So here it is. Enjoy~!**

Helena and Kokoro enter Kokoro's home after a yummy dinner at a restaurant earlier. They decided to go on a date since they haven't done it in a while so they finally have some free time to eat at a restaurant and the food was delicious. They shared some indirect kisses here and there and ate the rest of their food until their bellies were full. They also took a walk downtown a little after eating until it got late at night. They then decided to head home to sleep together, but first they have to take a shower.

However, Helena doesn't want to and gently wraps her arm around her little half-sister's waist to pull her closer. "Kokoro… _mon cherri….~"_

"Ehehe! What is it, Onee-sama~?" Kokoro gives a soft giggle.

"Nothing. It's just that you look very beautiful and cute tonight," Helena's thick French accent is music to her girlfriend's ears. She brushes her lips against hers and pulls away with a gentle smile.

"I could say the same for you, Onee-sama. You look very elegant as usual."

"Why, thank you, my dear. Shall we kiss?"

"Sure thing."

The two lean in to connect lips, deepening it to caress each other's tongues with soft moans coming from both of them. It's been 6 months since they started going out. Both of the half-sisters love each other more than they realized, thus Helena confessed to Kokoro and the young geisha in training accepted her feelings, having tears of joy and such. They officially became a couple after that. Helena cannot be any happier than she is now. Her little half-sister is her lover. And her bond with her has become stronger.

The kiss continues until they pull away, gasping for air and gazing into each other's eyes. Helena caresses her girlfriend's cheek with a gentle smile.

"I love you, _cherri_ ~" she coos. "More than anything in the world."

"So do I, Onee-sama~" Kokoro says softly. "More than…anything."

After a kiss on the forehead, Helena gently puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. "Now then, why don't we bathe before going to bed? How about you go first, okay? I kinda got some things to do. Let me know when you're done."

"Alright," Kokoro trots away and Helena watches her go before turning around and heading outside.

The blonde French woman doesn't know why, but she has some feeling that someone else is here. The presence is all too familiar and she knows it. Looking around, she crosses her arms and sighs.

"I know you're here," she says. "Come out and show yourself, Christie."

She hears some clicking of heels from behind, making the French woman turn around to see a familiar silver haired British assassin. She just chuckles and places a hand on her hip.

"Awwww, I thought I picked the best hiding spot," she teases.

"Forget it, Christie," Helena says. "Even though you are an assassin, I know your tricks."

"Ohhhh, a clever woman you are~" Christie licks her lips. "Then, you must know what I'm here for, right?"

"No I do not," Helena furrows her eyebrows. "But whatever it is you seek, you're not getting it."

"My, that hurts," the silver haired woman teases again. "Your darling Kokoro is just so cute though. It's amazing that you two are going out, though. If she was still single, I would've kept her myself."

"There's absolutely no way I would let you take away my little sister from me," Helena says. "She's the only family I have. I won't let that happen again after what you did to my mother."

Christie chuckles again. "So what? I had a job to do. If she wouldn't have jumped right in to save your arse, my mission would've been complete. But since you survived and became the head of DOATEC, well…I had some thoughts."

"Just go away, Christie. We don't need you to barge into our relationship."

"Ohhhh, I'm not going anywhere until I have what's mine~" Christie says. "Kokoro's just too cute to ignore, you know~?"

Helena glares at the Brit. Is she insane? "You're not getting your hands on my girlfriend!"

"Come and make me~"

The French woman takes the challenge and charges at the assassin. Christie blocks a few punches and kicks her downward to get her off balance. Helena quickly regains it, throwing some swings up and down in a quick motion and then a straight punch to the chest, sending Christie flying toward a wall. Helena runs toward her to punch her again when the Brit kicks her away to create distance. Both of them charge at each other and throw punches and kicks left, right, up and down, one after the other. They hit, block and dodge with everything they have. Helena will NOT give up this fight because it's for her beloved. She punches Christie upward and then does a side kick 3 times in a fast motion while Christie is in the air, sending the brit flying away from the house and Helena quickly chasing after her. Christie jumps to her feet and lunges at her, making the French woman stumble and then the silver haired woman punches her in the gut, grabs her and throws her on the ground. She then jumps on her to try to choke her to death.

"I win, Helena," she chuckles. "You're no match for the great assassin!"

"You're wrong!" Helena manages to grab Christie by the neck, throw her to the left and slam her on the ground to make her on top and punches Christie's face hard. Back and forth goes the punches with the Brit groaning with each hit. "STAY! AWAY! FROM! MY! SISTER!" she shouts between hits. She slams both of her fists on Christie, jumps to her feet and stomps on her before stepping away.

Christie grits her teeth, growling as she struggles to her feet. Her legs are wobbling from the impact of Helena's attack and her face is bruised and bloody. "You…how can you be this strong?"

"I'll tell you why," Helena says. "Because I love Kokoro with all my heart. My love for her is stronger than you think. Don't think you can win this battle, Christie."

"Tch, fine," Christie says. She cannot go on with just a bruised and bloody face. As much as she wants to kill Helena right then and there, it wouldn't be as satisfying. "You win. But next time, Helena. Next time, you won't be so lucky." She jumps away with the French woman watching her go.

"I'll be waiting…" she says to herself.

She goes back to the house to see if her little sister is done bathing, only to find her standing in front of the door as soon as she walks in. She is in her bath robe, but she is shaking with both fists on her chest, expression filled with fear.

"O-Onee-sama…" she stutters.

"Kokoro!" Helena runs up to her and the raven haired girl immediately hugs her older sister.

"Are you okay? I…I heard some commotion and…and…"

"It's okay. I'm alright," the French woman replies. "Christie and I were having a huge fight. But you're safe now. She's not going to take you away from me."

"Sh-she won't?"

"No. Because our bond is stronger than she thinks. There is no way she is going to interfere with our relationship." The blonde tips her little sister's chin to her level. "Kokoro…my darling, Kokoro…"

"Onee-sama…" Kokoro's eyes well up in tears and buries her face in her older sister's chest. "I love you…! I'm…I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me, too…" Helena hugs her tenderly. "Me, too…"

 **A/N: So…what do you think? Helena and Christie as rivals is a perfect fit for Helena's relationship with Kokoro in my opinion. Ehehe!**

 **Long and detailed reviews as usual.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
